La venganza se sirve fría
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Alguien quiere venganza. otro descubre la verdad. El tercero es demasiado ciego para verlo. A veces, los pedestales no son buenos.


Disclaimer: El universo y los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

No obtengo beneficio económico ni de otro tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

La cita que me ha tocado en esta ocasión es:

"La gente encuentra más fácil perdonar a los demás por equivocarse, que por acertar." - Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

La venganza se sirve fría.

* * *

No era, ni mucho menos, como se había imaginado las vacaciones de pascua.

En la academia de aurores le habían dado un respiro pero aún así, tenía bastante teoría que estudiar. No era lo que le apetecía hacer, pero ¿cómo si no iba a sacarse el título?

Los años de colegio habían acabado y si bien él y sus amigos seguían haciendo de las suyas, se tomaban sus carreras en serio.

Está bien. Alguna bromilla inocente había caído por ahí.

Llegó a su casa, a la que se había mudado con su prometida, y como llevaba pasando desde hacía un tiempo, no había nadie.

Suponía que ella tenía mucho trabajo y que por eso no había llegado aún.

Se quitó la capa, el uniforme y fue a darse una ducha.

Su pareja nunca había sido muy afectuosa, pero echaba de menos las tardes acurrucados en el sofá escuchando la radio mágica.

* * *

Era una ventaja saber moverse por el mundo muggle porque allí no los conocían. Y para mayor seguridad, cambiaban su color de ojos y pelo. Era mejor prevenir.

Debían esconderse en un hotel como si lo suyo fuese un sucio secreto y dependiendo de como se mirase, así era.

Se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿No sospecha nada? -Preguntó el hombre.

-En absoluto. Soy muy convincente cuando quiero serlo.

Severus acarició la mano de ella con dulzura.

-No me gusta la idea de que estés entre sus brazos durante más tiempo.

-A mí tampoco, pero tenemos un plan. Y hay que llevarlo a cabo. Quiero que sienta como su vida ha terminado. Quiero que le duela. Te trató como una mierda en el colegio y ahora va a pagar las consecuencias.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción.

-Su dinero y su primogénito serán nuestros. No habrá cosa que más le hiera que el hecho de que su hijo y la mujer a la que él ama, sean del hombre al que más desprecia.

Se besaron sin importarles que los vieran.

Estaban en el mundo muggle. Nada iba a pasar.

* * *

Sus años de infancia habían estado repletos de tutores, expectativas y por encima de todo, castigos a punta de varita. Eso estaba a la orden del día cuando eras un Black.

No iba a ser el heredero, pero de él se exigían también el mejor de los comportamientos, modales, educación e idiomas entre otras muchas cosas.

Las pequeñas travesuras que realizara siempre iniciadas por su hermano mayor, eran los recuerdos que más atesoraba.

Todo fue en picado cuando Sirius fue elegido para Gryffindor y la presión ejercida por sus padres, sobre todo por su madre, aumentó.

Cuando empezó el colegio fue seleccionado en Slytherin, para satisfacción de su familia.

Su hermano y él fueron distanciándose cada vez más hasta que Regulus se cansó.

Fue a principios de su quinto año cuando decidió ejecutar su plan.

Le costó, pero al fin logró tener a su hermano a solas y poco a poco retomaron su relación fraterna.

Sexto y séptimo fueron complicados debido a los que se creían superiores por su sangre.

Él también lo había creído, pero a medida que había conocido a nacidos muggles y los días que había estado con su hermano en el mundo no mágico, le habían hecho plantearse varias cosas.

Ahora, en su forma animaga, por suerte nadie sabía su pequeño secreto, espiaba a la pelirroja de la que no se fiaba.

Tal vez todo tenía que ver con que Regulus tuviera sentimientos por James Potter, pero había decidido espiarla obteniendo resultados más que satisfactorios para él.

* * *

Lily no odiaba a nadie, no realmente. Al menos no hasta que había conocido a los que se hacían llamar Merodeadores.

Eran alborotadores, caóticos y a pesar de no estudiar demasiado, sacaban buenas notas.

Eran populares, cosa que no se explicaba y si era sincera consigo misma, las atenciones de James Potter para con ella la halagaban.

Claro que no iba a caer como una idiota ante sus payasadas, pero...

Y entonces escuchó una conversación por casualidad entre dos slytherin y su resolución de mantenerse alejada de esos brutos se resquebrajó.

-¿Has leído lo último de Corazón de bruja?

-¿Qué exactamente? Hoy no he tenido tiempo.

-Pues al parecer, Libia Burke y Alistair Dolohov eran amantes.

Evans escuchó como se movían y el tono cayó hasta volverse conspirativo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si ella llevaba casada con Claudius Burke desde hace dos años.

-Sí, pero al parecer, Alistair y Claudius se detestaban y Libia siempre había amado en secreto a Dolohov. Y ahora, la mitad de las posesiones Burke van a parar a Libia por el hijo que espera.

La pelirroja salió de allí con un plan gestándose en su mente.

Y casi tres años y medio después, todo estaba yendo como ella quería.

Severus había estado de acuerdo con Lily. Esos malditos merodeaestúpidos le habían jodido la vida durante todos aquellos años y cualquier cosa que les pasara, era su regocijo.

Tal vez él había iniciado muchos de los enfrentamientos pero ¿qué más daba? odiaba a esos chicos y si no fuese por Dumbledore, habría sacado a la luz la monstruosidad que encerraba el castillo.

Remus Lupin era un licántropo. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo ante el gran comedor, tantas ganas de que todos supieran que ese prefecto era una aberración...

pero el director le había puesto un hechizo de confidencialidad que le quitó tras lasgraduación.

Estúpido viejo...

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse y no la desaprovecharía.

le daba igual criar al hijo de James Potter. Quería verlo sufrir.

Se había excitado con esa posibilidad y había tomado a Lily con fuerza por detrás y...

Su momento de gloria se acercaba.

Seguro que la satisfacción sería épica.

* * *

Faltaban tres días para la boda de James y Lily.

Regulus había reunido toda la información posible durante los últimos tres meses y se la había mostrado a su hermano.

-¡Maldita pelirroja! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Voy a matarla! Hacerle eso a James... ¡Y Quejicus! ¡Ese narigudo me va a oír!

-No, Sirius. No vas a ir a matar a nadie.

-¿Y maldecirlos? Dime que al menos puedo cruciarlos hasta...

-¡No! -Le interrumpió. -Hay que pensar y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos leoninos que te están instigando a ir ha acabar con sus existencias.

-Reggie...

-Ni Reggie, ni nada. Me ha costado tres horas convencerte de que esto es real y no producto de alucinaciones. Por cierto, tendrás que recompensarme bien por haber dudado de mí. Puede que me esté sintiendo muy ofendido en este momento.

-Ve al punto. -Sirius dijo.

Las venas del cuello se le marcaban señal de lo furioso que estaba. Y sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuertes que tenía apretados los puños.

-Si me ha costado tres horas convencerte a ti, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que va a llevarme hacerle entender a Potter que lo que digo es real?

-Pues espero que no mucho porque se casa en tres días.

* * *

La cosa fue muchísimo peor de lo que los hermanos Black habían creído posible.

James al principio había creído que se trataba de una broma predespedida de soltero, pero después le había gritado a Regulus hasta quedarse ronco.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso de Lily? ¡Ella nunca haría algo así! Esto es porque te gusto, ¿verdad? ¡Pues escúchame bien! ¡Jamás, jamás en mi vida, te tocaría siquiera con un palo! ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado planear esto? Has alterado los recuerdos. O mejor, alguien ha tomado multijugos para que fueran reales.

Sirius estaba estupefacto escuchando tras la puerta.

-No te creas tan importante, Potter. No soy tan patético como para arrastrarme por ti.

-Las serpientes como tu se arrastran.

-¡Basta, Cornamenta. -El mayor de los Black entró en la sala de estar. -Mi hermano no miente.

-¿Tú también, Sirius? Oh, claro. Sois hermanos. Seguro que incluso lo habéis estado planeando juntos. Ella nunca te ha caído bien.

El animago perro le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-Quédate con ella. Ya veo que la confianza de tantos años no significa nada para ti.

-¡No quiero veros en mi boda a ninguno de los dos! ¡Ni en mi boda, ni en mi vida! ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ya!

Los hermanos Black salieron de allí en silencio.

-Lo siento Sirius. Pero ya te dije que no entraras ni intervinieras. Y ahora...

-No importa, Reg. Tal vez padre tiene razón y la gente encuentra más fácil perdonar a los demás por equivocarse, que por acertar.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó y James estaba radiante de felicidad. Había decidido no hablarle de la conversación a Lily porque no eran más que patrañas de un crío slytherin.

Se negaba a pensar en Sirius porque hacerlo le dolía. Era duro enterarse de que la sangre siempre ganaría y que ahora que Regulus estaba libre de la influencia Black, podían ser los mejores hermanos.

* * *

Casi enseguida de la boda, Lily quedó embarazada de su primer hijo.

Ella se había mostrado muy feliz por ello y tras hacer las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar que el niño era suyo, era cosa de las leyes, fueron al ministerio y al banco a tramitar los papeles pertinentes.

* * *

Dolor. James sentía que el mundo se le había caído encima.

Con una botella de Whiskey de fuego en la mano, recordaba una y otra vez los meses anteriores.

* * *

Harry había nacido sano y fuerte y se había sentido el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Todo iba bien hasta que dos semanas después, le llegó una lechuza con un sobre de carácter oficial.

Dentro había unos papeles de divorcio. James no podía creérselo. Debía de ser una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, por cierto.

Sin embargo Lily había cogido sus maletas, al niño y se había marchado con Snape.

Cuando los vio dos días después en el callejón Diagon juntos paseando a su bebé...

Y la batalla legal comenzó.

En dos días había sido el juicio y llevaba meses sin ver a su hijo.

Comprendió entonces que lo dicho por los Black había sido verdad. Había querido disculparse incluso de rodillas, olvidado su orgullo pero no se había atrevido.

Si él había sido orgulloso y arrogante, Sirius y Regulus lo eran más y como mínimo, le freirían a crucios.

* * *

El profeta no dejaba de escribir artículos sobre los Potter y su divorcio.

Sirius quería destrozar algo cada vez que la maldita lechuza dejaba el periódico en su casa.

Regulus estaba incluso peor y ya había incendiado diecisiete escritorios de roble y tres de nogal.

-Hay que hacer algo. -Dijo el mayor.

-¿Después de como nos ha tratado? Por mí que se pudra en la miseria.

-Reggie...

-¡Me acusó de falsear recuerdos! ¡Por él! ¡Yo!

-Ha pasado más de un año de eso.

-No, Sirius. Que se joda. Que le ayude Lupin o mejor, Petigrew.

-Quién está pensando como un Gryffindor ahora? Parece que hayas perdido la razón, hermano.

Sirius tuvo que esquivar varias maldiciones después de eso.

-Si lo ayudas, te deberá una después. ¿No lo entiendes?

El menor se relamió los labios pensativo.

-Puede que... Está bien. Pero que conste que le odio.

* * *

El día de la última vista había llegado y los ánimos estaban caldeados.

James estaba en una silla con aire nervioso.

Se había arreglado lo mejor posible e incluso había tratado de domar su pelo.

Sirius y Regulus le habían conseguido a un buen legista, pero no sabía si la cosa funcionaría. Temía darlo todo por perdido.

* * *

Habían perdido. Después de todo, no tenían nada. Pensaban que lo tenían todo ganado, pero entonces había tenido que aparecer ese maldito.

-Estáis pensando como muggles. Pero aquí olvidáis un importante detalle. Las leyes favorecen a los sangrepuras y la ley indica que un/a nacido/a de muggles no podrá optar a la custodia de los niños ni a parte de la fortuna familiar si se separan. No ha habido maltratos ni a la mujer ni al niño y el señor Potter tiene dos elfos domésticos para que se ocupen del infante cuando él no esté. Además, los señores Black, más concretamente Regulus, ha firmado un contrato con Potter en el que accede a quedarse con su hijo durante sus ausencias ya que él trabaja desde su vivienda.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Esas leyes...! -Había chillado Lily fuera de sí.

-Esas leyes, señora Evans, están para proteger a los magos con grandes fortunas de personas como usted. Queréis quitarnos nuestras tradiciones con vuestras imposiciones estúpidas.

Y ahora, James no permitiría que viera al niño.

Maldito fuera él y su estirpe.

* * *

Tenía a Harry y su dinero. No era mucha la fortuna familiar, pero era suya.

Aunque le hubiera importado bien poco que Evans se quedara hasta el último knut. Harry estaba con él y eso era lo importante.

Y ahora, tocaba aprender a ser padre soltero.

Y debía compensar a los Black. Esa sí que iba a ser una tarea titánica.

Sabía que sin su ayuda no lo habría conseguido.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses hasta que Sirius y James volvieran a ser los mejores amigos. Había cosas que costaba olvidar y la confianza debía cuidarse como a la más delicada de las plantas.

Ahora, en la víspera del cuarto cumpleaños de Harry, trataban de conseguir pequeños caballos alados y otros bichos inofensivos.

¿Entonces, Reg y tu...? -Comenzó Sirius.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada. Él solo...

-¿Eres consciente de que mientes fatal, verdad?

-¡Yo no miento fat...! -Potter se ruborizó debido a su metedura de pata.

-Mi hermano merece todos los rituales y ceremonias tradicionales. Siempre ha soñado con...

-Llevamos tres meses de relación, Canuto. ¿Tú crees que estamos pensando en el matrimonio?

-¡Así que hay algo! Me siento más aislado que una isla. ¿Lo entiendes? A-isla-do.

-Si vuelves a hacer uno de esos chistes, prometo que te obligaré a recitar los libros de etiqueta de Lady Poison.

-No serías capaz. -Black le miró desafiante.

-Pruébame. -Gruñó su amigo.

El de ojos grises decidió no hacerlo.

-Debería llamar a Reggie para que te quite el estrés...

-Dudo que quieras saber lo que hacemos tu hermano pequeño y yo en la cama.

Sirius salió corriendo de allí.

No por lo dicho por James, si no por el hechizo azul que casi le dio en la cabeza.


End file.
